The World is not What it seems to be
by Spectrum Schenooks
Summary: Artemis's family seems to have broken up, his best friend and only helper,Butler, is not there to attend him.The magical world is pressuring him to take over the WSRF, even though it is not easy.Artemis sets out forhelp, where he meets his age old rival..


A slight knock came from the door. "Please come in." Artemis tried to keep his voice calm. It was very hard to keep his temper in its proper place these days.

A blonde head poked in. "May I come in?" said an excited voice.

"Please come in." Artemis repeated in his mastered-but-hard-to-keep-sweetness.

Therefore, in she came, wearing a florescent yellow tube top and a denim skirt (a bit too short) which clashed a little in her tanned skin. "I saw your ad!" she squealed.

"Of course." Was the reply.

"So I brought my friend along to help you!" She continued.

"Of course."

"You see, she is soooooo clever! You can never believe…"

"Of course."

"Wait, I'll call her in," with this, the girl went out, -and immediately came in. "So sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Nova Peer and my friend is Natalie Moor." Finally, she actually went out for good.

_Hmmm…Natalie Moor, why does it sound so familiar? _Artemis thought after sighing with relief at the departure of the girl.

_Girl, girl, girl, why did God have to bless girls which such a talent that boys could not master? Girls and giggles, these words are probably the only words in the English language that could go without each other. Still, it is so extremely and excruciatingly sad that they were given the talent of conviction._

_Artemis still could not find out why girls were more trustworthy than boys. It was the biggest prejudice of the world, no wonder there are so many feminist groups in this world under the name of "equality", "justice" or whatever rubbish they call it. _

_Artemis was certainly not weak (at least, not in the intellectual sector) and he would never have wounded his pride by having a _female_ assistant to coordinate with him. But what could be done? Especially when his parents had a fight and planning to break up for good, along with the increasing pressure on him the little elf Captain Holly Short and the centaur Foaly to purchase to buy the World Scientific Research Foundation. Along with Butler on his honeymoon…_

Someone knocked again. Artemis felt weary. Why did life have to be so hard to him. "Come in," he managed to croak.

"Fowl Junior?" a resentfully familiar voice came in his ear. Looking up from his shiny black office table, he saw a fair faced brunette standing in front of him. "Nice to meet you again"

Artemis immediately stood up, feeling jealousy, surprise, and respect at the same time. Automatically shaking the offered hand, he asked her to sit down. "What a pleasant surprise!" He said, trying not show the dampness in his voice.

"Really?" With arrowhead shaped eyebrows raised, she smiled, looking surprised. "I never thought meeting me would _ever_ be a _pleasant_ surprise to you."

"I am in dire need of help." Artemis responded, sounding as calm as ever.

"Really? I am _so very much _surprised," the girl responded, who definitely was not surprised at all.

"Please forgive me, but I cannot seem to remember your name." Artemis tried to change the subject.

The girl looked even more surprised. "Really, Fowl Junior, you must really be depressed. I could not imagine that this would ever happen"

Artemis looked up, his blue eyes tired. He had been interviewing people-no-girls all day, and to find his old rival to help him was just killing.

"I'm Natalie Moor, hope you remember now." With her expressions unreadable, she continued. "I did not come to help you for no good reason. As you have met my friend, she was really impressed with you ummm… _ad_ (Artemis winced at this) and, to put it in simple words, _insisted_ me to help you out. I really have no intention to help out a fifteen year old with his family problems."

Artemis shot up straight. "How on God's green Earth do you know that?" he demanded.

"Calm it, Fowl, I wasn't stalking you."

"Who do you think you are peeking into every single thing I do?" Artemis was really losing his nerve. "How dare you …"

Whatever Artemis said next, cannot be printed in words. "Are you in your head?" Natalie gasped.

More colorful oaths. Natalie could notice that he was going red and shaking. Placing her palm firmly on his forehead, she said, "Artemis, you need to go to the hospital."


End file.
